


Just Like That

by eighthhorcruxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Raising Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthhorcruxxx/pseuds/eighthhorcruxxx
Summary: Harry Potter Fan-Fiction, The original plot except harry has to some extent...parents. This is Wolfstar ofc.I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. All rights to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter one: Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that’s the art of getting by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300139) by [sarewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarewolf/pseuds/sarewolf). 



Just.Like.That.

Just like that Remus had been betrayed.

Just Like that Harry was parentless, living at his aunt and uncles.

Just like that Remus was alone.

Just like that.

Wednesday 28th July 1982.

Remus was sitting alone in his small London flat. He really hated it here. It was him and Sirius's first flat. They moved in almost immediately after leaving Hogwarts. They were so excited to finally have their own place, somewhere they could just be alone together no interruptions. Sirius picked it out, after all it was his money. Remus had tried to put something towards it but he really didn't have very much. Eventually Sirius convinced him it was fine, he said he had too much money and wanted to put it towards something nice. He also said maybe Remus would pay him back one day (Remus knew that would never happen) but eventually he agreed. To Remus's surprise it only took him a couple days to find it, Remus remembers how excited Sirius was to show him. When they arrived to have a look at the flat it was really rundown, buried in such a thick layer of dust it left him sneezing for days after, there was loads of water damage and many of the cupboards were without doors. However it wasn't too small or too big plus it wasn't that pricey. Sirius being Sirius thought it was perfect, they could easily clean it up and then decorate. Remus wasn't quite sure what the other man had in plan but seeing as he couldn't think of much he just went along with it.

It only took a couple months for everything to be up and running. Sirius insisted upon painting the door yellow, why? Remus couldn't tell you. As you entered to your right was the sitting area, there was a long grey couch that turned down the other wall but stopped half way. There was a small glass table in the centre and to Sirius's protest a small tv, Remus wanted one so to keep up with the muggle news and for some general background noise, it often helped relax him especially with this war going on. To the left there was a small kitchen equipped with all the essentials; oven, hob, kettle, a couple cupboards, fridge freezer, sink and basin, even a drawer full of nice silverware they bought at an antique shop down the road. In the space between each room was a small wooden table enough room for six although they rarely had very many guests. The chairs were a bit battered but worked all the same. Down the hallway to your left was the bathroom it was quite small but it had a toilet and a shower as well as mirror and sink so it was all they needed. Then a little further down was the bedroom, there was only one but it was a decent size they had a double bed, big wardrobe (most of the stuff inside belonged to Sirius but Remus figured he didn't need that many outfits anyway). There was even a couple drawers for extra storage. It was nice, cosy, everything they could've wanted.

Now the sink was full to the brim with dishes, there was barley any food in the fridge, one half of the table was covered in documents from missions they had during the war, notes they left for each other to communicate their whereabouts so the other didn't get too worried. The one that caught his eye said:

_Off to the potters, just checking in._

_be back around 11:00_

_see you then, Sirius_

Remus wondered what Sirius was doing that day, was he really checking in or finalizing his plans for Voldemort. Remus would never know as there was no date.

The other half of the kitchen was covered in dishes and takeout boxes. The couch was a mess, most of the pillows were on the ground, Remus didn't dare sleep in the bedroom. It brought back to many memories, many of which he was careful not to remember. Although he often found it was hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. Remus hadn't even been in the bedroom since... well the betrayal he guessed you could call it. He vividly remembers going in a week after it happened, only for clothes, the ones he had been living in were starting to stink and he figured he would need to get his clothes out eventually, but he hasn't been in since.

Remus was sitting alone in his small London flat feeling guilty. It was a few days before Harry's birthday, he would be two. 

Remus remembers the day Harry was born, it felt so long ago. He remembers sitting in the Potters living room, Marlene and James were upstairs with lily, oh lily so sweet, so kind, so smart such a good friend. Dead. They were all dead really even Sirius, you could say he was in Azkaban, but the man in Azkaban isn't the Sirius Remus knew. The Sirius Remus knew died a long time ago.

He remembered sitting in the potters living room when James came running down the stairs looking exhausted but couldn't keep the grin of his face.

"Its a boy!" he beamed.

"Really? oh yes! that's amazing" is what Sirius said.

Remus was just glad everything went well.

"Me and Lily have decided your to be the Godfather Padfoot"

"Me? are you sure." said Sirius

"Yeah! Come on and meet him, you too Moony."

Moony, Remus loved in when Sirius called him that he had such an exhilarant way of pronouncing it. Remus can remember when they came up with their nicknames, what a great day that was. Looking back he can picture how fucking handsome Black was. Although his pretty face was probably unrecognisable now after spending so long with the dementors. 

He can also recall Harry's first birthday it wasn't as cheery but they still had some fun. Everyone was on edge, there was supposed to be a spy in the order, not many people could be trusted, but they all trusted each other enough to celebrate Harrys birthday together. Little did they know that the rat was in the room with them. 

Remus could recall the broom Sirius bought harry, it was so small but yet so big for him. Harry loved it. Remus just didn't understand, if Sirius was going to betray his friends, hand them over to Voldemort along with their son. Why buy harry a broom? Maybe it was all a plan for gaining our trust or something. I guess it worked.

Remus was sitting alone in his small London flat feeling guilty. He hadn't been to visit harry at all since that Halloween night in 1981. He knew he was living with his aunt and uncle but he couldn't tell you much else. Remus felt so bad I mean he was James's kid.

Remus could remember when Harry called him Uncle Moony.

"ucle moony, ucle moony" he chimed.

"what's up harry, you hungry" was Remus's reply.

Maybe Remus could buy harry a present to make up for something, but he couldn't really do much. How do you make up to a baby losing their parents? 

It was decided then. Remus would go to the shops tomorrow (after cleaning up bit) and buy harry a gift. Then he could deliver it on his birthday which is only a couple days away.


	2. Chapter two: The Marketplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: light swearing.

Thursday 29th July 1982.

Remus woke up to the sounds of birds. When he checked his watch it told him it was 7:37 in the morning. Under normal circumstances Remus would turn over and go back to sleep, but he couldn't do that today, today was an important day. He was going to clean out the apartment (everywhere except the bedroom, he could worry about that later).

He got up and started cleaning, he started with the dishes, then the table, then the couch, by now it was looking half-decent nothing a hoover and duster wouldn't fix. Once he had finished cleaning he found him self quite hungry so decided to head down the street to the wee marketplace where he and... nevermind him he told himself, you have to forget him and get on with your life. Yes, that's what he was going to do.

Remus got dressed and headed for the door when he remembered he should probably get his wand. Wand in hand, wallet in his pocket (considerably heaver after digging into the savings they had). When they moved in Sirius thought they should try and save up so that after the war they could buy themselves something nice, a holiday even. So instead of buying unneeded things they would put the money in this jar. However, after the war started to get more intense they had decided it would be an emergency funds in case something happened. Which it did.

He headed out the yellow door which could probably do with a paint job round about now but Remus couldn't be bothered and didn't know if they had leftover paint anyway.

It only took him around 15 minutes to get to the marketplace, he dug in the pocket of his jeans and found the list he had wrote earlier, first he needed bread, that would be easy it was at the stall two down from where he stood now. He headed over and purchased a small loaf of bread. Then an assortment of fruit and veg, fish, steak and then he popped into the corner-shop to grab milk and some beer.

He almost forgot he was supposed to be buying Harry a gift, he turned the corner and entered the high street, if he remembered correctly there was a small shop down at the end which primarily sold teddy bears. Remus wasn't sure if the one harry had when he was a baby had got destroyed when Voldemort payed a visit. He figured even if it hadn't another one couldn't hurt right?

He entered the shop and started looking around near the end of the row he was standing in, he spotted a small wolf teddy, it wasn't the cutest but it was a wolf, and so was Remus, kind of. He picked it up, it felt so soft, he strolled over to the counter and purchased the teddy.

When he got home he decide he was going to take back the bedroom, sleeping on the couch was ok at first but now its incredibly uncomfortable. He has nowhere to hang his clothes and it is his flat after all he should be able to go in the bedroom for fucks sake.

He made lunch first though, then headed to the bedroom. The silver knob was so cold, come on he told him self, just open the door, ok here I go. When he opened it a strong wave of dust hit him followed by the smell of Sirius's favourite cologne, it was the one Remus bought him for his 19th birthday, since then he'd bought him three other bottles, the man used it so often.

After standing in the doorway for a good five minutes he left to get a binbag and a few boxes. He started with the wardrobe, grabbing all of Sirius's clothes and shoving them in the boxes, then he ripped open the drawers and shoved all the contents in plastic bags. He stripped the bed, as he went to grab the pillows he tripped over something lying on the ground, Sirius's leather jacket. Remus remembers this jacket, the way it sat so nicely on Sirius's shoulders. Remus loved when Sirius wore it he had looked so damn hot. The jacket looked so good alongside Sirius's motorbike, or maybe it was just Sirius who looked to good next to that motorbike, the jacket definitely added something to the look though. Remus wondered what had become of the motorbike. Surely it wasn't still in the garage.

He wasn't sure what to do with the jacket so he hung it in the wardrobe.

He reached towards Sirius's pillow and pulled of the cover, then reached for his own and underneath he found a green sticky note with the words;

_I love you Moony_

__

-P

__

Just like that Remus felt he couldn't breath. He collapsed against the wall and broke down sobbing, how could Sirius write this, he didn't love Remus, did he ever love Remus? He couldn't have, how could a man willing to betray his friends, betray Remus, ever love him. And why did he write this? When did he write this?

For some the War has been won but with war comes sacrifice, with sacrifice someone has been left out that someone was Remus. His war has only just begun.

All the questions Remus had about everything that had happened to him resurfaced. It took him a while to compose himself. He grabbed the boxes and the bags and ran to the garage. He threw them in with all his might and slammed the door shut. Just as he was leaving he realised the bike wasn't there but Remus couldn't care less. He didn't give a fuck as to where Sirius's precious bike was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter three: Harry’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- mention of abuse

Saturday 31st July 1982.

Remus had spent the previous day crying and pacing, how could a silly little note written so long ago make him feel like this, make him question everything.

Eventually he had managed to pull himself together, he went a walk to buy wrapping paper for Harry's present, he wrapped it when he got home and then went to sleep.

He had just finished getting dressed, he tried to dress as best as possible as he knew the Dursley's hated wizards, especially their clothing. He wasn't sure of the Dursley's exact address but knew they lived somewhere called Privet Drive so he apparated there.

He found himself at the end of a street full of pretty much identical boxy houses with gardens front and back. To Remus it looked like the place rich snobby people would live, well that practically summed up the Dursley's so this must be the right place. The sun was high and bright in the sky, Remus realised what a lovely day it was.

He started to stroll down the street, noticing he was outside the house labelled number one. Then a couple houses up to the right he saw a big beefy man with hardly any neck, kissing his tall, almost frail looking wife on the cheek. Remus had only ever seen Petunia, lily's sister once, and though he'd never seen her husband Vernon in person he saw him in a picture before and, he had certainly heard of him. That was definitely them. Suddenly it hit him, little toddler Harry was just down the street, hopefully enjoying some birthday celebrations.

Harry, who had such messy hair like James, Harry, who had lily's lovely eyes. Remus composed himself as he saw Vernon drive down the opposite side of the road. Most likely on his way to work.

Remus was glad of this, he wasn't sure if Vernon would have appreciated his company.

He slowly made his way up to the door and knocked. Petunia opened the door, she looked nothing like lily, but Remus was sure this was the right house. Remus told petunia why he was there.

"oh well, I guess ill take the gift, thank you." she said with disgust.

She then tried to shut the door in Remus's face but he blocked it with his foot.

"Couldn't I come in and see him? I don't mean to be rude, it's just I haven't seen him in so long." Remus added.

"well he's er, he's um, sleeping, yes he's sleeping" Petunia choked.

"oh, well um okay I guess I could maybe pop down some other time then" Remus replied sounding disappointed.

"I guess so, well bye then" Petunia rushed before slamming the door in his face.

Just as Remus was walking away however he heard a toddler crying. That's weird thought Remus, she said he was asleep. He just assumed Harry was disturbed by the noise Remus and Petunia made. However, he really did want to see harry so he snuck round the front of the house and peered through the window. He saw two toddlers one considerable larger than the other. That must be Dudley Remus thought, Harry's cousin.

Dudley was sitting in his high chair, watching the tv and eating a muffin. Behind him was Harry, who had stopped crying, his hair was a mess and his clothes covered in whatever he had for breakfast, the chair he was in looked old, hard and was way to big for him. Then when Harry turned around Remus spotted a bruise on the side of his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Sending a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- mention of abuse.

Saturday 31st July 1982.

The bruise wasn't very big but that didn't matter, what mattered was how it got there. Maybe he fell or something, toddlers are clumsy right? Remus wasn't sure what to do so he looked through the window again and saw Dudley had finished his muffin and was screaming at his mum demanding he got another one. Remus couldn't believe his eyes when Petunia met this demand. 

He then heard Harry ask if he could have a muffin, Petunia simply ignored him. Maybe she just didn't hear him thought Remus. However when Harry asked again Petunia turned round and said "I heard you the first time, but I told you earlier you aren't allowed a muffin Harry"

"Why" asked harry

"Because I said no!" shouted Petunia.

Remus was just as confused as Harry. It was possible that Harry had been naughty and not having the muffin was his punishment, but Remus felt something odd was going on.

Harry had a bruise on his face, a battered high chair, dirty clothes, Petunia said he was sleeping but by the looks of it he had been in his chair watching tv the whole time, and now he was being treated differently than Dudley? Remus understood that Harry wasn't Petunia's son but she didn't need to be mean. It was his birthday after all but Dudley was the only one with anything close to cake.

Remus knew for a fact that if the tables were turned and Dudley was left with no family, despite their fallouts and hatred for each other Lily would have gladly took in the baby and treated him like her own. 

Remus wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to do something. He apparated back to his flat to think it over.

* * *

After considering many options he came to the conclusion that he had to do something. His first thought was to go to Albus Dumbledore. He was the one that put Harry there and would know what to do. The only thing stopping Remus going to him was, what if he was wrong? He was sure Dumbledore would likely be busy with something and he didn't want to go chasing after him with false accusations.

Eventually he decided to go to Minerva McGonagall, she would know what to do and how to help Remus. 

The only problem was, it was the summer holidays so he wasn't sure where to find her. He was also nervous about seeing her again. They hadn't spoke since he left school, he knew she had been part of the order but he had never seen her at any of the meetings he attended. He assumed that seeing her again would bring back all the memories of school, memories he didn't want to remember. 

He had to help Harry though. He came up with the idea of sending an owl to her. Except he didn't have an owl, plus his ink and parchment was in the basement which he didn't dare enter. He decided he would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get an owl, ink and parchment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing, this one was hard to do.


	5. Chapter five: Diagon Alley

Sunday 1st August 1982.

Remus woke up a little later than he wanted, but the alarm clock was in the bedroom and to be quite honest he was scared of going in there, because of well... what happened last time.

He made breakfast, eat it in a hurry. Then made his way to The Three Broomsticks, which was only around half and hour away from his flat, and he could do with the fresh air. On the walk he tried to come up with what to write in his letter to McGonagall. So far all he was thinking;

Dear Professor McGonagall (he wasn't sure whether he had to call her professor or not, but he though it sounded more professional so he went with it) I hope you are doing well, It's Remus Lupin, I am writing to ask if we could arrange a time to talk. I came across something quite worrying the other day and was hoping you could help me out. I am free everyday apart from August 4th and 5th as these are the day, and day after the full moon of this month. Any other day and time would be great thanks, Remus.

That sounded alright to Remus, now all he had to do was try and remember it.

Half and hour later he arrived at The Three Broomsticks, he could already smell the magic. He went through the bar, then the wall and found himself in Diagon Alley. Inside the Alley there was a great assortment of shops, restaurants, cafes and of course right at the end, Gringotts. Remus didn't come here very often, and he'd only ever been to Gringotts once. There was still a month until the Hogwarts Express would depart for Hogwarts but the Alley was quite crowded. Remus expected this was because everyone wanted to get their supplies early. Remus was glad it wasn't ram jammed though as he really didn't like being in busy places.

He headed to the Stationary Store first to get the parchment and ink, then to Eeylops Owl Emporium for an owl. When he entered, there was only a couple people in the shop. One was a plump women wearing a great green cloak, the other was a young man, he was looking at the owl treats. Remus wasn't too sure what kind of owl he wanted. After some looking around he found one, it was labelled tawny owl, it was a mix of browns and greys. It had great big eyes and beautiful wings. Remus quite liked this one. He left the shop eight galleons short and headed to a quiet spot where he could apparate home.

Once home he tried to figure out a name for the owl, when he realized the owls right foot was awfully shorter than it's left. Remus thought it was only fair to call it Littlefoot. After proposing the name to the owl, it hooted, Remus took that as a yes. Sirius would've quite liked that name Remus thought, but that doesn't matter he told himself stop thinking stuff like that.


	6. Chapter six: Minerva

Monday 2nd August 1982.

Just like that, the letter was written and tied to Littlefoot's leg, it read;

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I hope you are doing well, it's Remus Lupin, I am writing to ask if we could arrange a time to talk. I came across something quite worrying the other day and was hoping you could help me out. I understand your probably quite busy, it isn't too important, well i'm not sure. However, I trust you know I wouldn't write if I wasn't worried. I'm free everyday except from the 4th and 5th of this month as these are the days of and after the full moon. Any other day and time would be great.

Thanks, Remus.

Now the letter was sent, all Remus could do was wait for a reply.

* * *

Monday 2nd August 1982.

It was a couple hours after Remus finished his lunch when Littlefoot appeared at the window. Attached to his leg was the letter McGonagall sent. Remus opened it and read;

Dear Remus,

It's so lovely to hear from you. I hope you are doing alright. I'd be happy to help with any issues or worries you have. Unfortunately I am busy on the third and as you said you aren't free the fourth or the fifth. I am free on the sixth however and would love if you came to see me. Anytime between one and four in the afternoon would be sufficient. I am currently at Hogwarts, I trust you know how to get here. I will wait at the gates for you. Please send the owl back with a response when you can. I hope to see you then.

Professor McGonagall.

It was so nice to hear from someone, anyone. Remus couldn't actually remember the last time he had spoke to someone minus himself.

He immediately jumped off the sofa, and wrote his reply;

Dear Professor McGonagall,

The sixth works great for me, looking forward to seeing you.

Remus.

Remus felt a slight bit of pressure release from his chest, he was going to speak to someone, a real person. Hopefully she would be able to give him some advice on the whole Harry situation. He sent the owl off and headed out for some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you are enjoying this so far, I tried my best to write the letter the way McGonagall would. Let me know:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm gonna try post every few days:)


End file.
